


Om te val

by MelodicMuse, Nebulaace



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, And we mean, Angst, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Hunk as Kairi, Keith as Riku, Kingdom Hearts AU, Lance as Naminé, Multi, Pidge as Sora, Shiro as Ventus, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, a n g s t, galactic is shit at tagging, hunk Garrett - Freeform, i apologize for the amount of tags holy co w, keith kogane - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, pidge gunderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMuse/pseuds/MelodicMuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaace/pseuds/Nebulaace
Summary: Pidge is left alone as both of her best friends, Hunk and Keith, are wrenched from her grasp by the mysterious darkness. Pidge is adrift for a while before stumbling upon Traverse Town where she happens to meet Leon, and in extension, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pidge soon learns more about the creatures called the Heartless and the powerful keyblade needed to defeat them. Together with Goofy and Donald, she will attempt to help them find King Mickey and try to find her friends while she's at it. Will she make it in time?





	Om te val

    A breeze travelled through the open window, to ruffle the white of fabric and kiss the flush of a cheek. A single occupant resided within the vast, milky expanse. Crayons and paints decorated the grand table, a bright contrast to the simple white vase accompanied by a wilted lily. Upon the floor and walls could one find the drawings, a spinned tale of family and triumph. To some, these drawings were merely childish illustrations. To others, these were masterpieces. Each one a chapter in life, a paltry comparison to the greatness of all. 

    Tan, blue, green, brown. As one, these colors began to collide, stirring the creation of the first chapter. Tan of sand and blue of vast oceanic expanse met green of leaves and brown of the tree trunk, and a satisfied smile followed. Blue eyes as dark as the midnight sky illuminated by twinkling stars looked on, a story of a love above all else began to unfold. Let's begin, shall we?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Nebula here! If you've read to this note, congratulations! You're in for a wild ride. Kudos, comments and hits are appreciated.


End file.
